The present invention relates generally to universal testing devices, particularly to universal testing devices for telephone systems, and specifically to universal testing devices for testing electrical connections of multiple wire pair cables and for connecting and testing telephones.
Complex telephone systems have been using quick connect blocks and multipair cables to connect each telephone set. Before establishing paths between each telephone set and the telephone in-house equipment, connection is often made through many quick connect terminal blocks and connectors. In such installations, there are many opportunities for discontinuities, shorts, and reversals of wire pairs. For instance, a cable could be cut, such as by just pulling it into location by something sharp in the ceiling of the building. Another problem which frequently occurs is that the installer may cross a wire pair when punching in the cable to the quick connect terminal block. Still another problem, is after the cables are run, the installer finds that he did not mark the cables, and thus needs to check continuity on each cable.
Additionally, most cable connector plugs are installed out in the field. It is not uncommon to find that wires jump out of place and relocate on different terminals of the plugs.
The standard testing procedure followed in the past involves manually placing a test signal on each pair of the multipair cable, and identifying that pair at the other end. This often requires many hours, days, or even weeks of testing. Further, this procedure also requires the use of two technicians to perform the tests.
A need has arisen for a device to not only check for preconnected cables but to also identify unmarked cables. Additionally, such device should be able to connect telephones directly to the quick connect blocks.